den_naeste_verdenfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Faction Turns
King Portos III Era - Year 20 Month of the Bishop Altana * Altana er påbegyndt konstruktionen af et tempel som modsvar til at de onde ånder skulle have taget en dagger fra Lord Greencrest. * Altana beder venligst præster fra Kankala om at møde op til indvigelsen af templet og velsigne deres arbejde. Baldria * Baldria sender diplomater til "mord-øen" og anmoder The March, Callador og Altana om at genoverveje forhandlingerne. * Karavaner fra Baldria omlægger handelsruter - Karavaneleder udtaler: "Vi skal ikke nyde noget om at krydse Altana-territorium med forsyninger til Callador - det gælder naturligvis også omvendt." * Baldria styrker deres flåde i søen mod Altanas kystlinje. Det siges at udrustede soldater bemander skibene. * Kidnapninger i Baldria. Flere borgere forsvinder fra landsbyer. Rygterne taler om en flok af varulve der hærger landet. Callador * Callador-soldater er set på vejene i den sydlige og vestlige del af landet. Grupperne er små og er muligvis eskorter af rådsmedlemmer. * Calladors noble bebrejder ikke Altana for mordet på Imran og håber på at komme til bunds i sagen. * Kankala * Om 4 måneder er der en religiøs festival “Panthelica” i Mt. Kala. Det er en åben begivenhed og der er sendt invitationer ud til alle store familier, klaner, grever, konger og dronninger. Det er en fejring hvert andet år af de tre guder, samt naturånderne. * Ypperstepræsten i Kankala har modtaget et tegn fra Kala, om at Kala ønsker sig 6 “Første”. De valgte skal modtage Kalas ord og være hendes repræsentanter på jorden. Alle nationer opfordres til at sende en delegation til festivalen. Delegationen skal bringe og præsentere den jomfru, der vil være en af de seks "Første”. Det bliver nævnt at Prinsessen af Kankala vil være deres “første”. * Kankala inviterer Altana, Kalador og The March til mæglings-møde under festivalen, hvor de vil forsøge at løsne op i den strid der har plaget dem i generationer. The March * Tropper mobiliseres ned mod sydgrænsen * En klanleder har taget en mindre hær og ført den mod nord. Der skulle der være blevet set en stor flåde. The Mountain Kingdom * The Mountain Kingdom udsender dekret: “Vi skal bruge soldater, ikke tyve”. Et skib lægger til i Zepolis (Callador - vestlige kyst) med hoveder fra tidligere slaver, tidligere sendt til The Mountain Kingdom. Month of the Joker Altana * Massakre i tempelbyggerstedet. Baldria * Sende tropper til Mountain Kingdom. * "Stop med at slås internt. Der er fjender mod vest." * Soldater sendt til Kankala for at undersøge rygter om varulve. * Baldrianernes folkelige fællesfront - Thomas Svendesøn "Mod bedre tider". * Ballistaer til kystbyerne i The March. Callador * Mobilisering af resourcer til sydgrænsen, opruster, build a wall. * Sende soldater til Mountain Kingdom. * Opføre en statue til Kala. * Kira Allorath bliver sendt til Mt. Kala. The Marsh * Flåden er væk. Byer er brændt ned og folk er fuldstændig forsvundet. * Evakuering af kysten. * Lave en front mod syd. * Witch doctors til Mountain Kingdom * Mountain Kingdom finder Callador spejdere. De blev sendt til Mountain Kingdom. Mountain Kingdom Kankala * Forberedelse til festlighederne.